xxDaremo Shiranai Hijustu wo Sagasexx
by xxUchihaxHikarixx
Summary: Naruto and NaruSasu oneshot collections. First one is sooo cute! Hope you like please review. Some AU,yaoi,smut in later stories,some OOCness! More info in the story. Rated M for safety but the all the stories are K plus through M!


xxDaremo Shiranai Hijutsu wo Sagasexx

Rated:K+ - M

Creator of Storyline: Hikari

Couples:Naruto X Sasuke (mostly)

The Characters Used: Naruto,Sasuke,Sakura,Kakashi,Anko,Shikamaru,Tsunade,and Temari

Warning:Some AU,yaoi,lemon,OOCness,randomness,yaoi fangirlness, and some cursing and alcoholic references!

Comments:Unbeta'd oneshot drabble collection. Much thanks to UchihaNaruto18 from youtube for helping with the name. Some stories have double authors! I don't own Naruto!

_**xxZenyasai Ichihara Tetsuno (Festival's Eve)xx**_

_Sail your sea_

_Meet your storm  
All I want is to be your harbor  
The light in me  
Will guide you home_

_All I want is to be your harbor_

(A/N: Cookies to anyone who guess what song is this!)

_(A/N:yaoi fluff! SasuNaru!) _

_It was time for the annual fall festival. Sasuke offered to take Naruto to it to see the fireworks. Although he hated them,he do anything for Naruto. To see his smile. His beautiful azure eyes that will melt anyone's heart. As they entered,holding hands at first,Naruto's eyes caught some prizes,he pointed them out to Sasuke,but he paid no mind._

_They continued on Naruto noticed how Sasuke was wearing his kimono,the sleeves were rolled up ,and his (1)uchiwa would sometime be on the rope. Naruto rolled up the bottom of his kimono,since Sasuke had his down and Sasuke pulled his uchiwa out from behind him._

_Naruto put his behind him and place his hand behind his head. Sasuke turned to Naruto and notice the kitsune copied him. A fight occured between them. The occasional words "__dobe" and "teme" were heard. _

_After that was finished Naruto still had his behind him and Sasuke was holding his,meaning that Naruto won. Later on,as the festival progresses ,some girls spotted Sasuke. The blonde watching as his friend got toppled by fangirls. _

_Then he spotted Hinata and the others. After Sasuke finished dusting himself off,he saw Naruto playing with Hinata,which made him jealous,so he left._

_When Naruto finally caught up with Sasuke,he was wondering what made him mad. He was constantly asking him what's wrong,but Sasuke never answered._

_Naruto got so pissed with the Uchiha he threw a water ball yo-yo at him. Sasuke paid attention then,he got mad at the blonde. Sasuke asked what was that for and Naruto replied "because you wouldn't pay attention to me!". _

_Sasuke made a remark about Naruto liking Hinata and Naruto complained about how boring it was for him to watch the stotic boy talk to his fangirls. Sasuke told him that he do even like to mess with them. They turned and Sasuke walked away from Naruto._

_Naruto walked by himself then he look around him. He never noticed this place. For the first time in his life,he felt utterly lost. Then he felt a slight tug on his hand. He look to see who was pulling him. It was no one but Sasuke himself! The young male nudged the other,as the walk on..._

"Uwaa! This is awesome!" Naruto exclaimed as he laid himself down on the grass. "Wow,being able to lie down and watch the fireworks is such a luxury!" Sasuke was sitting next to Naruto was drinking some sake. Naruto turned to his friend. "Oh by the way,hey Sasuke-teme." he asked. "Even though you knew about such a cool place,didn't you say you hated fireworks?" Sasuke turned from Naruto. "It's not that I hate them." he replied

"Hey,you know,with fireworks and stuff,when it's like this it makes me love flashy things with everything I have." Sasuke stared at Naruto with a you're-got-to-be-kidding look. "What's with that expression?!" Sasuke never answered. He still looked at Naruto. "See,the craftsman who makes the fireworks..." Naruto explained. "He puts a lot of effort into it...And then it goes "boom!" in the sky and it catches your attention like it's saying: 'Take a look at me with your own eyes' don't you think so?" Sasuke wondered how Naruto got so smart but the kitsune continued. "And that's because so much effort is packed into such a small ball,it's able to become a big beautiful firework! oh,and Sasuke?"

"That's...just like you." Sasuke whispered. Naruto paused for a minute. "Just like me? What it? The fireworks?!" he exclaimed."Yeah,just leave it to me! I'll become really strong and amazing and surprise everyone!" Sasuke stared at him. _'Is that all he ever think of?' _he thought. "Mm,but you're second strongest after me! If it's like this the village will be safe!" Naruto said. "On the other hand,I'm not like some firework. It's not like I'll suddenly disappear or something. I wanna be with Sasuke forever!" Then Naruto flopped down on the grass.

Sasuke took full advantage of the moment. He got on top of Naruto. Naruto blushed. "What you've just said,don't forget those words 'kay?" Sasuke whispered. "Teme! Taking advantage of a moment! Argh! It pisses me off!" Naruto complained. Sasuke laughed as he laid down next to Naruto.  
End

* * *

(1)Uchiha and Uchiwa means fan so when I said Uchiwa I was talking about a fan. Not Sasuke!

I hoped you liked! Review okay? More oneshots to come!


End file.
